


Checkmate! You may now call me the FairyKing

by TalesLikeAPussyCat



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, Pre-Slash, blushy ernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesLikeAPussyCat/pseuds/TalesLikeAPussyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst catches his best friend wearing a flower crown, and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate! You may now call me the FairyKing

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fanservice for the author, I really just wanted Hanschen in a flower crown.

“Hey Hanschen, I was wondering if you could help me with my…… what are you doing?” Ernst asked as he opened the door to Hanschen’s room to see the boy in question parading around the room in a thin wire flower crown with little blue flowers on it.

“Well uhh……..” Hanschen started. As the two boys stared at each other the only thing Ernst could think of was how adorable the normally cynical Hanschen looked in a flower crown.

In Ernst’s defense, it’s kind of a curse and a blessing to have a brotherly relationship with your friend that you’ve had a crush on since seventh grade. The bad part is that he has absolutely no chance at this point for his friend to see him as anything more than that, a friend. 

The good part is that at least he has Hanschen as a friend. The two spend their days either in the vineyard between their two houses, in the Robel or Rilow households. And Hanschen basically has a key to his house and vice versa. Even tough Ernst still announces he’s coming over out of how he was raised to be polite like he did this time. So Hanschen should have known he was coming over, right?

“Do you remember that trip that Wendla had to beg her mom to go on?” Hanschen finally asked breaking the silence.

“The Spain one?”

“Yeah, that one. Her mother wouldn’t let her keep some of the things she got on the trip, and well a lot of it has been sitting in my closet for a while so I figured why not try some of it on………….. It was either this or the choker.”

“The one who’s twin went to Ilse?”

“That would be the one……. Say what did you need help with again, Ernst?” Hanschen asked trying to change the subject while trying to sneakily take the flower crown off his head.

“NO!” Ernst yelled, and reached out to try and grab Hanschen’s arm. Unfortunately, he ended up tripping over Hanschen’s feet, sending the two of them, surprisingly very neatly, onto Hanschen’s bed staring into each other's eyes. 

“Kinky,” Hanschen said barely audible with a smirk slowly growing on his face, but Ernst felt a bit of a blush creep onto his face. 

“LATIN, I NEEDED HELP WITH THAT. LATIN. LET'S DO LATIN,” Ernst yelled panicky, jumping off of Hanschen, and scrambling to get the homework out of his bag, he forgot was even on his back. Once he pulled out the homework he jumped to sit back down on the bed, leaving a tiny bit of space between the two of them.

“Alright, then Ernst what Latin do you need help with?” Hanschen asked, failing at not snickering as he tried to take the flower crown off.

“DON’T…….. I mean you can if you want too, but please don’t because I’m here Hansi. Personally, it looks really good on you, like the blue looks very nice with your blonde…..SHOOT DID I SAY THAT. BAD ERNST.” Ernst yelled at himself and turned a bit red when he realized what he said.  
“You know it’s funny, a lot of boys that could plausibly be attracted to me normally want me to take off my clothes” Hanschen laughed as a smirk grew on his face. “I thought you would be the same.”

“NOT WHEN DISCUSSING CONJUGATIONS!” Ernst yelled as he turned cherry tomato red, partly as he now couldn’t push the mental picture of a shirtless Hanschen, in a flower crown, with a slight amount of wind blowing through his obviously dyed, but somehow adding to his attractiveness, hair, out of his head. “I just get really confused as the conjugations of verbs are all different in French, Latin and English. I don’t see why we were required to take both French AND Latin.”

“It’s because the teachers just want us to get confused. Well not specifically the teachers, that is Gabor’s rant. It’s somebody above them, and it’s not like they want us to be confused, it’s more like they don’t have the money to help anyone. I can’t change anything about it,” Hanschen theatrically sighed as he snuck his hand onto Ernst’s thigh.

“Why do you do this to me?” Ernst somehow turned redder and his breath hitched as he whispered to himself. Unfortunately or fortunately, due to his close proximity to Hanschen, the other boy heard him

“Do what? Technically I’m not doing anything yet,” Hanschen smirked as he slowly inched impossibly closer to the at this point shaking Ernst. “Unless, of course, you’d be interested in…..mashing faces together.”

“I am always ok doing that with you,” Ernst said as he surged forward and connected their lips together causing Hanschen to laugh into the kiss.

So maybe the kiss wasn’t perfect, but in that moment all time stopped and that was the only thing that mattered.

“I didn’t expect you would actually want to kiss me,” Hanschen admitted a short while after the two broke apart for air.

“I kind of have for a while, like years actually,” Ernst said.

“Well, I kind of feel like an idiot now”.

“Same……… Say we should probably do that kissing thing again,” Ernst said slowly moving is face towards Hanschen’s.

“Wait, there's another thing that puzzles me. What would you look like with the flower crown on” Hanschen said as he slowly took the flower crown off of his own head and put it on Ernst’s.

“Definitely not as gorgeous as you,” Ernst said with a little frown on his face.

“No love, you look adorable,” Hanschen said, kissing Ernst on the nose. “If a flower crown deserved to be on anyone’s head, It would be yours.”

And with that, the two went back to kissing each other, and all was right with the world. The Latin homework was lying forgotten on the bed next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. 977 words of pure sap ;)  
> The story not told:  
> Wendla got chokers that came in a set of 2.  
> One made her think of Ilse.  
> She bought them, and gave Ilse her choker.  
> Then she kept the other  
> Wendla's mom didn't like the choker so she made her get rid of it.
> 
> Comment if you have questions, enjoyed it ect. :)


End file.
